Seond Chance
by twistedfall1997
Summary: When your best friend is torn away from you, what do you do? Sakura & Temari twist ending!


**Notes: Sorry if its long! I just didn't have the heart to put it into chapters...So here you go! Sakumeri!**

The sun shined down on Sakura's pink hair as she sprinted down the broken sidewalk. Her arms were wrapped tightly around a textbook, bag hitting her thigh with every other step. Sakura stopped on a dime as a truck sped by, blowing her hair around as she looked out over the field next to her. There, all alone, was her best friend, Temari.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to run to her blonde friend, to hug her, to tell her everything that's happened in the two years since she had seen her. They were freshmen now, and both were accomplished shinobi to put on top of that. Everything seemed to slow down as the teen stood there, watching the one person who she had always looked up to. Temari didn't seem to notice that she was standing there, and Sakura took advantage. This was a mission her own hokage had given her, after all.

The sun was slightly covered now, thin wispy clouds coming into view. Sakura smiled, thinking of how they looked like they were dancing when hit by the wind so many feet above her. Her pretty green eyes twinkled as the day she had first met Temari played in her mind.

_They were in sixth grade, t was about halfway through the school year. Sakura had been sent to the Sungakure intermediate school to study for her medical training. Temari had been sent to keep her younger brothers in line. They had a common friend, a small girl whom Sakura couldn't remember the name of. Both girls were jealous of the other, being as their common friend would "spend more time" with the other. It didn't take long though for the girl to betray Sakura, staying with Temari. Not long afterwards though, she did the same to Temari, leaving both girls friendless and aiming for revenge. Now they had a common enemy. Sakura and Temari couldn't deny that they both wanted the same thing, and being smart, teamed up with one-another to get the revenge they both wanted so bad. It had made Temari blood-thirsty, and sakura forget about her school work. _

_By the time their first year of middle school had arrived, the two girls were nearly inseperable. They had found out that they lived only a few blocks from each other, and were both ninja. There weren't many ninja that went to public schools and were successful. _Sakura blinked, watching as the girl she once knew so well sat herself down in the sandy colored grass, hair blending in perfectly, acting as a camo. _Temari laughed, poking her in the shoulder. "You know Sakura-chan, I can't believe we were ever enemies." Sakura smiled, nodded, then looked back at the sky. They were sitting on Temari's roof, her large house at least four times bigger than Sakura's three bedroom one in Konoha. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up here. I might've gone mad, like, Gaara mad!" she said, and the two laughed unable to see the strong, unmovable girl be like her younger brother. There was a shuffling sound next to them, and Sakura looked to see Temari's dad standing there, not looking pleased. _

_"It's time for you to go home, Sakura." he said, voice stern and aggressive. Sakura got to her feet, bowed slightly, then lept down off the roof, landing lightly and running towards the small apartments where her parents had rented her a room to live in until she got done with school. But this was her last year in Suna. Days then weeks passed by without Sakura going to Temari's. They only saw eachother at school, and still acted like fools. Sakura's 4.0 grades stood out above the rest of the students, while Temari's 2.8 grade average stayed in the average. It was lunch, the last day of third quarter, that Temari had asked for help. It was lunch, the last day of third quarter, that everything changed._

_"Temari-chan!" Sakura cried out, running towards her best friend, jumpng on her back. Temari threw her off, slamming the pink-haired girl into the floor. "Ouch...What did I do?" Sakura asked, rubbing her head as she started getting up. Temari turned, grabbing the front of the pink whte t-shirt Sakura as wearing, lifting her up with a startling amount of ease. _

_"Don't ever touch me again." Sakura lost all her air. "People of my stature aren't to be seen with..." Temari stopped, looking like she was going to cry. "With people as lowly as you, Sakura Haruno." Sakura could feel the tears in her eyes, and was unable to use any of her ninja training as Temari threw her back against teh lockers. "Do you understand?" Temari's voice was exaclty like her father's, a scary thought. As Temari let go of Sakura's shirt, Sakura collapsed to her knees. There was a crowd now, she couldn't cry in front of so many people. No. Temari started to walk away, but Sakura couldn't let her go, not without a reason as to why she was acting like this. She jumped forward, tackling Temari to the floor and pinning her down. "Get the hell off of me!" Temari snarled, but Sakura refused to let go. _

_"WHY!" she screamed, closing her eyes tightly, feeling her lips tremble as she fought back tears. "Why would you do that?" her voice was weak, defeated. Temari tossed her off, and Sakura rolled across the floor, lying in a lump against the wall. Her white shirt and blue jeans were dirty. Before her friend could do anything else, Temari left. _Sakura slipped her hand into her bag, letting her fingers wrap around a cold piece of metal. _Sakura had gone back to her apartment and cried to herself, not leaving the building for nearly a week. She went back to school, alone, knowing no one would want to be near her. It was just her luck though, that Tsunade had called her back to her home village. She could finally go back to a place where she could never be alone. _

_The school building was silent as she walked down the hall, her heels clicking and shinobi outfit on. Her weapos pouches were strapped onto her leg and hip. She was looking down, and caught hrself from being tripped, only to dodge an elbow being thrust at her stomach. Two of the most popular girls at school were standing in front of her, hands on their hips. "What gives you the right to do that to Temari-chan?" they aske din unison, their brown hair in tight buns. "She did nothing but protect you, train you, and be a friend to you! Then you went right around and stabbed her in the back." Sakura was confused, she had no idea what was going on. Suddenly more people were surrounding her, pushing her towards the large door leading to the soccer field out back. Taking a chance, Sakura spun on her heels, dashing through the doors only to have a birage of shuriken and kunai thrown at her. She was quick to use the replacement jutsu, escaping danger and landing in a tree. _

_Temari was looking around, standing, no, leaning against her giant fan, a weasel at her feet. "C'mon Sakura! Come get what you deserve!" the students from the school called. Sakura didn't want to fight anyone, especially the one person who had made her stay here worth while. Temari lifted up her fan and swung it sideways, sending wind through the trees, shredding everything in its path. Trying to stay safe, the pink-haired girl lept up, jumping above the trees only to have to throw her own weapons to keep untouched. Landing on her feet, Sakura looked at the blonde who was attacking. There was no sign of anything on her face. It was as if the last two years had meant nothing to her. Nothing. _

_"Temari what are you doing?" she yelled, staying low so she could easily evade any more attacks. _

_"A better question is what are YOU doing?: Temari snarled, her fan ready to do more attacking. "This is my village after all! Leave it!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. What had happened?_

_"Excuse me? I have business here!" _

_"Now you don't! Leave!" Temari thrust more wind at Sakura ,who blocked herself with her arms, letting them get sliced up before getting kicked sideways, injuring her ribs. "This s a village for only the strongest. Only the strongest will survive, Sakura." she said before smacking sakura upside the head with her fan. _

The wind stopped, leaving Sakura standing, kunai in hand, staring at the girl who had ruined her life. It was the mission, that was her reasoning. It was just a mission. Nothing more, just a casualty that happened. Sakura could feel the tears in her eyes already, just thinking about what was going to happen. her feet left the ground, and she made it into the air, jumping down ontop of her friend, staring into her eyes as she looked back ,terrified. "S-Sakura!" Temari stuttered, unable to move. Sakura held the kunai to Temari's chest, keeping the tip pressed against it.

"Temari-chan," Sakura started, choking up. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry, but only the strongest will survive." Temari opened her mouth to speak, but the kunai plunged into her heart, killing her. Sakura broke. Her eyes couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They streamed down her face, dripping off her nose and chin onto the body in her arms. "Temari-chan I didn't...want it to end like this." she whispered, pulling the kunai out of her friends chest and laying her down gently. "I only wanted, a second chance." Then she plunged it into her own.


End file.
